The ultamite fighting miracles
by Dusk N Dust
Summary: After fighting an orange digimon. Davis finds himself on a crazy adventure going through the digital trying to stop an emporer
1. Enter geogreymon

A kid with goggles was walking down the road to school. "hey boss" said a voice from his bookbag. "Why am I in the bag." it said. "Because koromon, you and I both know that it'll be suspicious if I suddenly bring a digivice in, and I also see those things as a prison" he responded. "Your right, it reminds me a lot of home. Are they still on my trail" koromon said. "I doubt it, but hey, no one knows" He replied.

As davis walked to school, he took out his stuff before hand so he can easily put koromon into the locker. "Why do I have to stay in here again." koromon asked. "Because, usually my parents and sister are gone, but my mom had an off day today and who knows what'll happen if she finds you" he said. "Now, just sit there until schools over." He shut his locker but it wasnt comepletly shut. "Hey wait boss. Whered ya go." soon, koromon was able to get out of the bookbag, and out of the locker. "Hey, where did he go." koromon said, hopping off to find davis.

hopping around, koromon had smelled a delicious smell. Going in the place he smelled it, he found a plate filled with brown circles. Hopping on the table, he immediately tasted one. "Hey these taste pretty good.

Koromon had started to devour the plate, a kid had came up behind koromon. "Hey what do you think your doing. Those arent for you. Shoo" Turning around, koromon saw a furious kid. Scared for what would happen to him, especially if davis had found out, He ran er hopped away.

Looking down at the plate the kid just sighed. "Guess moms cooking went to waste"

* * *

**computer lab**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT GO" screamed a voice. Koromon looked inside and saw davis a boy in a hat, a teck geek, and a girl. "MY BROTHER IS IN DANGER, AND I CANT GO" the girl screamed. "Who are you little guy" a voice said behind him. Turning around, koromon saw the kid from before and a girl with purple hair and glasses.

"It looks like the animal that ate my mom's cookies " said the kid. "Well I'm keeping it" said the girl. This caused koromon to panic as he thought that he would lose his boss.

"Hey wait" but it was to late as she picked him up. "I dont care what you say, I'm going to the digital world." This caused koromon to perk up. "The digital world, what's that" said the girl with glasses walking into the room.

All eyes imedeantly turned to her, as well as the kid and koromon. "Yolei, your a, digidestined." said the kid with the hat. "What's a digidestined" said yolei. "A digidestined are a group of kids who have a digimon, like the one in your hands" he continued. "So that means your my partner, ey little guy." she said rubbing her face on him. "hey stop that. Boss, help" he said looking at davis causing everyones eyes to turn to davis. "Davis, koromon belongs to you" tk said. "Hehehe, see the thing is." he said explaining to them what happened.

(Basically how marcus met agumon.)

"wait, so your saying you fought an agumon, with your bare fist, and tied." said a shocked kari who couldnt believe someone so young was crazy enough to do that.

"Yep" said a happy davis, as yolei and cody were praising him on his skills. "Since then, we've been partners." he said proud that he was the only one who could say he fought a digimon in a fist fight.

"So davis, are you coming to the digital world with us." Asked tk. This made davis turn to koromon, who had a look on his face, thinking hard on something. Soon he looked up and gave a nod. "I'll go" he said.

"Alright, I just have to open the digiport. And... we're good." izzy said opening up the digi port. "Now, all you have do is aim you digivice at the computer, and it will open." informed izzy. "All right, are you guys ready." They all gave a nod. "All right then, kari, would you like to do the honors." "Alright, digiport open" she said, creating a portal that sucked kari, tk, davis and koromon up. Yolei looked around for the digimon in her hand, "huh hey, where'd he go" she said looking for the pink talking ball.

* * *

**Digital world**

"woah, that felt weird" Davis said. "Your right about that boss" said the now digivolved agumon. "But hey, I got new clothes, he said looking at himself (same clothes marcus had in season 1.)

"Hey davis, agumon, over here." shouted kari who was near a cave. "Come on boss let's go" said agumon as they ran over to kari and tk.

"Wow, this agumon looks different from the agumon we know." tk said as he looked at the agumon before them. It had a shorter snout and tail and had red training braces around its claws.

"It seems, shorter" said kari. "And those red training braces around its claws." said tk.

"Hey guys, over here." said a voice. Looking at the cave, they saw tai yagami, brother of kari yagami "theres something I need you to see." with that they walked into the cave.

"Tk" said a pig, with wings, flying towards tk. "Patamon" he said running towards the pig and hugging him. "Kari" said a cat. "gatomon" she said. running and hugging the cat as well. "Who are you" tai said. "My name is davis Motomiya" davis replied. "Tai Yagami" tai said.

"Gatomon" said kari with a angry expression looking at gatomons tail. "What's wrong with her tail boss. I dont see anything wrong with it." "Neither do I".

"Your tail ring" she finished. "Wait, she had a tail ring. I didnt know that" said ds agumon (if both agumons are here I will refer to davis agumon as data squad or ds agumon). Davis got an angry expression before punching agumon on the head

"Your a digimon. Your supposed to know everything about digimon. How did you not know" shouted davis. "Oh well I'm sorry if I dont remember every digimon there is." he shouted back. "Why you little" was all davis said before getting into a fight/Arguement with agumon, a dust cloud forming from the two.

"What a weird pair" said both tai and agumon.

* * *

**In the cave**.

"I heard we'll all have to punch the clock too" gatomon said. "Another human. You mean someone else comes here besides us. Well there goes the neighborhood" said tk.

Gatomon just nodded her head. "Yeah, and hes got this strange new dark digivice that makes us unable to digimon" tk had a though on his face before turning to davis.

"Show her yours" reaching into his pocket. Davis had brought out a orange rectangular digivice. "Like this" he asked. Gatomon just looked at it before shaking her head. "Sorry, but its not that one. Jts more of a short oval and it has an antenna on it." tai however looked at davis in shock. 'Davis has a digivice and a digimon. How did he get one. I only saw two lights come out of that egg. But he didnt say he got it from a light.'

"That dark digivice is draining our power and making us weak as newborn kittens" said an angry gatomon.

Tai had then gotten a look of realization on his face. "So that's why you couldnt digivolve." agumon crossed his arms nodding his head. "Yeah, if I could digivolve, he wouldnt stand a chance" agumon said.

"The digimon emporer uses these powerful dark rings to control the digimon" as she said that, a dark ring was flying through a hole.

"Yeah that's right. And once that dark ring captures you, your a slave for life" patamon agreed.

"These collars do everything but get rid of fleas". The topic about the dark rings made kari angry. "I'm gonna slap a dark ring on him." davis had a look on his face that agumon imitated.

"Sounds like a beat down to me. I'm in" he said. "Count me in too" agumon stated.

* * *

In a screen room, a man was watching all of this go down. "Hahahaha. Oh, you think so, do you. Well this just came to me, and I'm afraid if you cant play by my rules, I'm just going to have to disqualify you." he said before bringing up another screen. "Hmm. Who will destroy you. Ernie, meenie minie, mon" he said before pushing a random button.

A picture of a rhinoceros with a black shell and a dark ring around him was shown. "Attack, monochromon."

Said digimon was shown getting out of his cage with glowing red eyes. Monochromon had then roarded as he started heading towards the digidestined.

* * *

**The cave**

"Looks like a deflated beach ball" t.k said.

"No wonder it's got a spike in it." "Plus its heavier then my mom's meat loaf" added tai.

Going to the egg, tk tried to pick it up. only to fail miserably. "It wont budge" he said

"Move aside, this is a womans job" kari said before attempting to pick it up. Only to fail miserably as well. "To bad we dont have a womans here to help" davis just looked on towards it. "Ah what the hell" he said before walking to the egg

"Let me do it. The strength of the worlds ultamite fighter is obviously needed for this." he said before picking up the egg with ease. "What did I tell. Light as a feather. You guys need to work out more." he said.

Suddenly, there was a rumble in the cave. "Look up there" tk said as he pointed up to the wall. There was a hole as a monochromon was breaking through.

"Agumon, if you dont know who this digimon is, I will pummel you" Davis shouted to ds agumon while said agumon had scratched the back of his head. "Luckily I do. That's monochromon." he said. "I always wanted to fight one" he finished. the digidestined had face faulted while Davis just laughed. "That's what I'm talking about buddy. Now let's get ready." Davis said before getting his digivice.

Putting his hand on the top of it. He expected agumon to digimon into geogreymon, but he didnt. "Uh oh. I forgot. No digivolving." he said.

**"Pepper breath" **Said both agumons launching their signature attack. The attack though did nothing due to monochromons hard shell. **"Spitfire blast"**said ds agumon launching a stream of flames towards monochromon. The attack just did a small burn that monochromon took no notice to.

**"Volcanic strike." **said the controlled digimon before launching hotter flames towards the digidestined.

"RUN" shouted t.k as the digidestined ran to get away from the attack. "why cant you spew hotter flames like that agumon." Davis asked. "Sorry boss, but even I cant do much against a champion level right now." agumon said. "Dont worry, we all cant do what others expect to" davis said.

* * *

The digidestined had gotten out of the cave. Davis and agumon had gotten on top while the other had gotten to the bottom.

"Davis, down here" tai called out before monochromon had shot out another Volcanic strike.

Jumping down, davis and agumon had tumbled down the cliff. they got out unscathed, but unfortunately, davis goggles didn't.

"Boss, tell me what hurts." ds agumon asked. "Everything, but my earlobes, are good" was davis answer.

Kari had broken her ankle while running and monochromon was heading towards her. Getting up, davis had ran towards kari getting in front of monochromon. "Davis" kari said worried because davis was standing in front of a champion.

Balding his fist up, davis had punched monochromon right in the snout knocking it back. Orange data was now coming off of his fist. "So that how it works. All rigth" he said before turning to agumon.

"Ready agumon?" he asked. "Ready as always boss" was agumons reply.

* * *

Holding his digivice up which said DIGIVOLUTION he brought his glowing hand towards the device. **"DNA. Charge"** he said before pointing the screen towards agumon.

**"Agumon digivolve to" **He said before changing. His arms became darker and shorter while he still had his training braces. His legs became bigger and darker. His tail became darker and longer with blue tiger striped on them. His head grew having a brown shell with red rings on the horns while his mouth became bigger and darker.

Breathing fire, the large dinosaur decided to say its name. **"GEOGREYMON"**

* * *

Everyone was left in aw at the fact agumon had did what was supposed to be impossible. And all it took was a punch. Looking towards davis, the saw that he still had the egg. "It must've been when he punched the thing" tai said.

* * *

In the same screen room, the man was surprised."Digivolving. It isnt supposed to digivolve. How. How was his punch able to hurt monochromon." he said

* * *

"Come at me" said the now digivolved agumon. Monochromon followed his heeds and charged right at him. geogreymon had effortlessly caught him before throwing him away. **"Volcanic strike" **Launching many fire balls a geogreymon, who just took them all without even flinching. "I see why you like that happening"

Getting angry, Monochromon charged geogreymon again who once again, caught him effortlessly before throwing him into the air. Geogreymon had started to prepare his attack, gathering up fire in his mouth. "Fry that dark ring geogreymon" gatomon said.

**"Mega Flame" **sending a big ball of fire, he hit the dark ring and monochromon creating a ball of fire in the air. Monochromons screams were loud enough for the digimon emporer to here them without his monitor.

* * *

**Later**

"That's a good monochromon." said kari

* * *

"You summoned me my evil emporer" said a giant Caterpillar. "I believe that we found ourselves a worthy foe at last" said the emporer.

"Great" ccongratulated the Caterpillar. "Just one question, what's a foe" he asked

* * *

"Goodbye monochromon. Dont forget to write." said kari before getting a frown on her face. "I can't believe the digimon emporer can turn such a nice digimon into nasty creature"

Davis and agumon were celebrating. "Alright agumon, we get to fight digimon under control, and this evil emporer. That's one step down to us becoming the ultimate right" Davis said."Your right boss. Soon I'll be the strongest agumon. No, I'll be the strongest digimon" ds agumon said before both of the got a dreamy look on their face.

"Hey, davis, your agumons greymon was cool. Still can't believe he digivolved, ir that you punched a champion level." tai said. "Even though the rest of us csnt digivolve, I know that you new guys will be able to defeat the digimon emporer with no problem" agumon added, still thinking of how awsome this new agumons greymon was. "Just leave it all to me and boss" said ds agumon.

"Davis, I think you were really brave back there, but I noticed that you broke your goggles, and as we all know, as the leader of the digidestined just wouldnt look right without them. So here, I want you to have mine" he said giving davis his goggles, putting them on, davis was in aw at them

"They look real cute." kari said. Davis grumbled something that sounded like "their not supposed to look cute"

"Good, the suns going down. Now we can relax." said patamon "Why is that" t.k asked. "The digimon emporer never appears at night." said patamon. "Excuse me, tai, but it's getting late. Dont you guys need to go home soon" agumon said.

"We do, but I'm not sure if we can get home. Be careful, never stay too long"

* * *

At a t.v, the voice of yolei could be heard.

"Cody's back, can we go to the digital world now" "Its not safe" "At least I got the brownies." "This is the best thing I ever tasted." "What does it mean when the light on that thing goes on" "What thing" "that thing on the computer" looking towards the computer, yolei screamed when she saw a boy standing in front of it with a orange dinosaur. "hey. Would this thing bring us back if a punch." " go ahead and try it boss"

With that, davis punched it, only to get sucked in along with the rest of the digidestined. Coming out of the computer, they hit the ground, falling on top of everyone.

"Get off. your crushing my brownies"

Alright that's a wrap. And before I make any pairings with davis. I want to see what everyone wants. So the choices are.

Kari

Younger meiko

Younger yoshino

yolei

rika (Just because)

jeri

nene

State your choice in the review section.


	2. Digiteam comeplete

"Where are we." "This is the computer room" "Hey, when you guys came through the computer, where did ya come from" davis then got up and started to brush himself off. "Where. I'll tell ya where. We came from one of the coolest places ever. The digital world. There we were when suddenly a dinosaur like digimon came out of nowhere, but me and agumon jumped into action" he said. "Enough lets go back" yolei said.

Everyone was confused by this. "What" "I think we had enough excitement for one day." cody stated. "Don't you want to go to the digital world cody" she argued. "Of course seeing all those monsters would be fun, but tonight's macaroni and cheese at my house and I dont wanna miss out." he said. "That's right, its pork surprise at my place." said tai. "Stuffed peppers and a salad" izzy. "TV dinners in a microwave." t.k "spicy chicken and sweet potato" Davis. "No fair. I wanna go" yolei cried.

"Dont worry yolei. You'll get a chance." t.k assured her. "When." "Oops. I almost forgot to turn off the computer" izzy said running in. "The gates closed"

* * *

"Your leaving already matt. We're not done with rehearsal." Said boy just kept on walking. "Sorry guys. Theres something I gotta take care of."

"Here he comes" "hi matt" "hey everybody. Sorry I'm late" Sora then jumped down from the jungle gym. "Its been a long tim It's nice to be back."

* * *

Cody was practicing his kendo outside. "I wonder what it's really like. To travel into the digital world." he said. "Yolei was inside fixing his computer. "I dont care if they dont want me along. Tomorrow I'm going to the digital world" she said

"Yolei, are you staying for dinner. Mac and cheese" said Cody's mom. "No, but thanks anyway I have to get going."

* * *

Davis was at punching a sand bag. Apparently he was wrong when he said his mom was going to be home. She got called over and had gotten to work as fast as she can. 'I cant stop thinking about the digital world. And something was off with that girl.'

Flashback

Davis had just gotten home and was about to make dinner when he heard a knock at his door. Opening up, he saw a girl with long black hair and glasses. (Sorry for all of those who wanted something else, but I just wanted to make a pick. So I picked younger meiko. But dont worry. I have another one where davis gets shoutmon. I'll allow you all to chose who davis gets paired with and any other pairings.)

She looked like she was trying to say something, but was to shy to say it. Davis was annoyed by the fact he was disturbed right when he was about to make himself something to eat. "If your not going to say anything, then leave." just as the door was about to close, the girl called ojiut to him.

"Wait" he reopened the door seeing that she was going to say something. Stealing her nerve she decided to talk.

Putting the plate down in front. Davis had grabbed his before sitting down to eat. "So. Meiko was it." she nodded. "You just moved in. Correct." once again, she nodded. "My grandmother had made me go to greet the neighbors. Yours was the first." she had paused to try the chicken.

"Hmm" davis noticed that she just stopped. "You good" he asked. Meiko just lowered her head. "This" she began. Davis noticed she stopped again. "This is" he wanted to know what she was going to say. "This is the best chicken I ever had." she finished before digging in.

Davis just looked at her in shock. On her first bite, she ate it normally. Now, she was eating it like a beast. "Is it really that good." the girl just gave him a look of shock. "Is it really that good. This is the best food I ever had and your just asking me this like you never ate your own food. It's the best" she said before digging in again. "I've eaten my own food before. But It just taste like normal food. Nothing special."

Davis then notcied a strange device next to her that looked like his. "Hey what's that." "What's what" "What's that" he said pointing to her device. She quickly grabbed it and put it on her lap. "Its nothing" Davis gave her a questioning glance before going back to eating his food.

"Thank you again for having me over." meiko said. "Yeah no problem" davis responded. "I hope to see you again tomorrow." "yeah sure toots" she paused. "What did you call me." she asked. "I called you toots" that was the last word davis said before getting knocked out. "I prefer you not calling me toots again. Okay." said an annoyed meiko.

Davis was on the ground knocked out. "Ya sure can hit hard toots" meiko got another tick mark before deciding to leave. "I'll see you Tomorrow. Davis." with that, she closed the door.

"Yeah sure"

Flashback end

"She sure was strange" he said before deciding to call it a night.

"DNA charge. Huh" stated matt. "His agumon had become a totally different greymon. Not only that, but he didnt even use that weird egg he got. He just, punched monochromon and there you have it, a new greymon. Somehow davis digimon was able to digivolve, but agumon and the others werent." tai said.

"You mean davis Motomiya. The Davis Motomiya went to the digital world." asked Sora. "That's right, and the two kids from my apartment got new digivice, but they werent like davis." said t.k

"Well if they got digivice, that means that they are the new digidestined." joe said. "That's just what I thought" agreed izzy.

"one question, if this digimon emporer is really hunting digimon and making them slaves, will biyomon and the others be okay." asked sora.

"I got an email earlier from mimi in america. She was asking the same question." kari stated.

Tension was in the air for the original digidestined. "I think we should go there and do things our way." matt stated. "We cant. I went back to check the computer and the gate was already closed." said izzy . "That means we cant help them"

"I'm going back first thing tommorow morning and check the computer to see if the gate has opened up again." tai nodded. "I'm going with you." "And so am i" sora "I cant, I got an oral test tommorow on laryngitis." joe. "Yeah and my bands got a big concert coming up so we have to practice." matt. "dont worry about it guys, just leave everything to us." tai reassured.

"Okay, but let us know if you need us "

As the school was ending, izzy was in the computer room.

"Just as I thought, it's still closed. I've gotta find a way into the digital world." he said.

"Izzy, what are you doing in here" turning to the door, izzy saw yolei and cody. "Oh hi. I was just trying to get more information on what happened here yesterday." izzy. "I couldnt sleep last night, I couldnt stop thinking about it. Izzy, would you take me with you to the digital world" cody " I cant because the gates not, huh" looking towards the computer izzy saw that the gate was open. "look, its open"

"Hows it going guys." davis said. "Hi everybody" said yolei. Taking out there digivices, yolei saw that Davis had looked completely different from theres.

"Those are the new digivice. How cool" said sora. "That's right, yoleis and Cody's are the ones that got released from the digivice when I touched it. By the way Davis, whered you get yours" tai said. "I got it from a old man some time after I met agumon" informed davis. "Well what are we standing around here for. I say let's get going." yolei said.

"Hold it, I say I give your a couple of pointers about the things your about to see." davis said. "Give me a break, You've only been there once. What do you know." yolei. "I think we should be prepared for a little danger." cody.

"My suspicions were confirmed. I just checked the other computers. None of them seem to be affected by this. The gate is only open on this one here." izzy said.

"That's not all, the gates never seemed to be open two days in a row before."

"Then I say we get going"

"Tai yagami, is that you. We havent seen you in a while." said a voice behind them Turning around tai saw someone he never think he see again.

"Mr fujiyama"

Digital world

"Is everyone okay." asked izzy. "Yeah, but I feel like I just went through the wrince cycle of a dishwasher." davis said.

"Wow, so this is the digital world. Hey wait, I'm wearing different clothes, and their pretty comfortable too." cody said checking everything out. "Hey, I'm dressed like I'm part of the cool crowd." "I forgot about the part of the new wardrobe." (btw davis has marcus voice. Just clearing that up")

"I love this helmet. It makes my glasses look smaller"

"Kids these days have no sense of value. When I was a kid, I showed a lot more respect when I received a gift." sora said. "Sora, I hate to say this, but your sounding a lot like my mom" kari said.

* * *

"Biyomon." "Tentomon" in the same screen room. the digimon empor laughed at them. "I've been waiting for you to get here. Now let the games begin. Snimon, attack" he said. A mantis like digimon came out of the mountains.

* * *

"Hey agumon. Where are you. Agumon" davis shouted. "Boss, over here." "Agumon" boss, I've brought patamon and his friends with me." he said.

"Tentomon." "Biyomon"

Snimon had came to ruin there reunion. "Sora move" t.k tackled sora out of the as Davis had came in and punched the thing away.

**"Spiral twister" "Boom bubble." "Super shocker." "Spirfire blast"** Shimon had dodged all of their attacks. **"Lightning paw"**Gatomon said punching the thing. Snimon had took it and countered sending gatomon to the ground. "I'm sorry but without my tail ring I dont have enough power." she said. "Let's me show you how you really do it" davis said before jumping towards snimon. Punching the digimon, davis had gotten the glow on his hand. "Ready agumon" he asked. "Always ready boss"

* * *

"Not so fast. This is not a drill, drimogemon"

* * *

A hole was made right under davis before he could get agumon to digivolve.

* * *

Waking up, davis saw the digimon emporer standing above him. "The digimon emporer." looking in front of him, davis saw agumon tied up. "Why you." struggling, he saw that he also was tied up. "Give me back my digivice, and let agumon go, he has nothing to do with this." davis shouted at him. "Yeah right. You both have been trespassing in my garden without my permission. And as your punishment, you'll have to watch as agumon becomes my slave." the emperor said before snapping his fingers. A dark ring appeared in front of agumon "Agumon, no" davis cried out. "You might as well destroy me now, you'll never get me to be your slave" agumon shouted out.

"As you wish." "Comeon. Do it. Comeon. Destroy me." as the dark ring got closer to agumon, two lasers had hit the dark ring. **"tempest wing"** a voice called out. "Who's that" "Davis hold on" riding on a new digimon yolei. "Save agumon" the wall behind veemon cracked. "Sorry to come busting in like that" said a bug like digimon "You couldve knocked"

"Snimon. Mojymon. Drimogemon." said digimon came out of holes.

"Here you go davis" yolei said handing him his digivice yolei said handing davis his digivice. "Thanks. Now it's time for a little pay back. Whaddya say agumon." "I say let's go for it boss." "Alright. Hey, yolei, can I borrow your digimon for a second." davis asked. "Um. Sure" was all she said before davis punched halsemon. "Davis what are you doing." She asked but saw that his hand was glowing. "You ready agumon." davis asked. "Hm" agumon agreed.

* * *

**play unreleased: champion version.**

Holding his digivice up which said DIGIVOLUTION he brought his glowing hand towards the device. **"DNA. Charge"** he said before pointing the screen towards agumon.

**"Agumon digivolve to" **He said before changing. His arms became darker and shorter while he still had his training braces. His legs became bigger and darker. His tail became darker and longer with blue tiger striped on them. His head grew having a brown shell with red rings on the horns while his mouth became bigger and darker.

Breathing fire, the large dinosaur decided to say its name. **"GEOGREYMON"**

* * *

snimon came flying to the digidestined. "Better hold on tight" halsemon said before flying off towards snimon.

"Let's show them that those who are slaves of the digimon emporer are bound to lose" greymon said before charging at mojymon. Digmon had dug down with drimogemon.

**"Ice cloud****" **mojymon said throwing an icicle to greymon. "When its fire against ice. Fire always wins." he said blocking the attack with his head. **"Mega flame" **shouting out a big ball of flame, mojymon was hit dead on causing the dark ring to be destroyed.

**"Twin sickles" **snimon called out firing two waves of energy towards them. Halsemon had did a barrel roll to dodge it. "Time for **Tempest wing"** halsemon said firing two lasers at snimon destroying his dark ring

Drimogemon was running underground. Opening up a hole, drimogemon growled when he saw digmon. "Looks like we're the drill team." Digmon said. **"Gold rush"** he said firing his drills at drimogemon. The drills had mad an explosion that destroyed the dark ring.

* * *

**Screen room**

The emporer was laughing at what he saw. "They're better than I thought. This makes things a lot more interesting." he said.

* * *

"Sorry we have to fight you, but we had to get rid of the dark rings. I hope we're still friends." agumon apologized. "Its okay." "Thank you for saving us" "Being the digimon emporers slave was the worst. All day long its destroy this, destroy that get me a cup of cappuccino oy."

"He makes me so mad. Digimon emporer, I'll show him who's in charge around here." davis seethed. "Settle down. So yolei, will I be able to count on your assistance from now on." hawkmon stated. "Absolutely 100%" she replied.

"And will we be a team cody, when I'm not napping" "Of course. I'd be honored to be your partner."

"Well, it looks like the new digidestined team doesnt need us around anymore" sora said. "I don't know. I still think we have a lot of work ahead of us. We can still help them fight the emporer" izzy argued. "And we can also provide them with advice and guidance." tentomon agreed. "What a team"

"Well, it's time to hit the hay."

* * *

**Computer room**

The first thing they saw when they got out of the computer was tai. "What happened to you guys" he asked. "Please dont ask" they said simultaneously as their digimon minus patamon and gatomon who had her paw up from under where davis was. "The digimon all returned to their in training forms "

"Wow hes so cute." "I dont understand how this little fella can turn himself into a big creature like digimon." "Are we going to do this every time we come back."

* * *

**At a unknown house.**

The girl from before was in her room. Besides her was the device Davis saw. It was like an exact copy of his, except it was pink instead if orange. "He, almost found out." she said to seemingly herself. "Dont worry meiko. He wont. But hey, he might be just like you" Meiko had thought about that. "I doubt that. But it's a possibility. Lalamon" she said to a digimon with a pink torso with the rest of it green.


	3. a new digitude Meet sunflowmon

"The classroom is empty." "I think it's safe to come out now." "Hold on, I'm still taking a spelling test." "Sh. I hear someone coming." "Smells like bosss" "hey. Are you saying I stink." "Boss" hopping over to davis koromon looked at the girl behind him. "Boss, I think you just blown our cover." he whispered. "Dont worry koromon, this is meiko, she has a digivice like mines. Show them meiko" taling out her digivice, davis was right as it indeed looked like davis.

"Woah. Whered you get that meiko." t.k asked. "I got it from this old man." this made t.k and kari think about something. "Didnt davis get his from a old man." kari. asked.

"Wheres yolei" "yeah. And cody." the other two asked. "Dont worry about it. They're on their way now" just as she said that, yolei and cody came in. "Sorry I'm late. I brought goodies from my family's convenience store." yolei Apologized. "In training digimon are bottomless pits." t.k joked. "What is it" "Can we eat it" "Of course you can. Watch me" patamon said. Grabbing a snack, he put it in his mouth before squeezing it. "The buffet is now open"

Gatomon just stared disgusted at their behavior. When patamon had left a snack uneaten. Koromon tried to get him to eat it. "Comeon patamon. Just eat the snack. You already took a bite out of it." koromon begged. "cant. To. Full." he responded. "So guys. Do you want to meet meiko digimo-" davis stopped when he saw the uneaten candy bar. Putting his head down letting his hair cover his eyes. Davis asked a simple question. "Who. Took a bite. Out of this." koromon imedeantly pointed to patamon knowing what would happen. "Wasteful. Just wasteful you are." a menacing aura started to cover davis. lifting his head up, the eye that davis hair wasn't covering was glowing.

The digimon had started to back up. Suddenly davis moved at lightning fast speeds and hit patamon three times. "Dont ever waste food in front of me again." he said. Patamon couldnt respond as he was knocked out.

* * *

**Later Digital world**

"We changed back." agumon said. "You look different than the other agumons I saw." lalamon said examining Davis agumon. "Lalamon. Dont be rude." meiko said. Meiko then noticed her new clothes. (Yoshino season 1 clothes)

Suddenly, yolei, t.ks, Cody's and kari digivices started beeping. "Whats that." davis asked. "Hey a digiegg." "Where is it" "The digivice says not far from here."

"More digieggs. I really dont have a use for them. And yolei and cody already have theirs." davis said. "We'll never know unless we look" yolei stated.

* * *

**Later**

while looking for the digiegg, the digidestined met the digimon emporer.

"Digimkn emporer. I'll settle this once and for all" running to the digimon emporer prepared to punch him, Davis was surprised to see that his attack went right through him. "A hologram"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Looking over, they saw the digimon emporer standing on a red dinosaur with green scales on him. "You are intruders in a place where you dont belong" the digimon emporer said. "You are hereby orders to evacuate the premises." "The landlord told my uncle the same thing. We have every right to be here." Davis argued. "This world and everything in it belongs to me. Get out." "Try and make us" yolei shouted. "Why must everyone question my authority. Does it always have to turn a big production. Get em tyranomon" he ordered. Charging towards the digidestined, he was interrupted when davis had punched him in the snout. "You ready boss." agumon asked. "You got it."

* * *

**play unreleased: champion version.**

Holding his digivice up which said DIGIVOLUTION he brought his glowing hand towards the device. **"DNA. Charge"** he said before pointing the screen towards agumon.

**"Agumon digivolve to" **He said before changing. His arms became darker and shorter while he still had his training braces. His legs became bigger and darker. His tail became darker and longer with blue tiger striped on them. His head grew having a brown shell with red rings on the horns while his mouth became bigger and darker.

Breathing fire, the large dinosaur decided to say its name. **"GEOGREYMON"**

* * *

The digimon emporer just jumped down. "This is why I'm a genius and your not. You keep using the same attacks. Yet I keep coming up with something new." he taunted. "Enough Babbling. Let's just get to it." davis shouted. "Fine have It your way"

Charging towards geogreymon, he pushed him back. Geogreymon was able to hold him, but you cold see that he was struggling. Holding tyranomon in front of him, he released his attack. **"Mega flame"**

It did some damage, but it wasnt enough. "Now yolei." hawkmon said.

* * *

**"Digiarmor energize" **

**"Hawkmon armor digivolve to"**

Wind covered hawkmon forming halsemon.

**"Halsemon Wings of love"**

* * *

Flying towards tyranomon, they had to dodge his **"Blaze blast" ****"Tempest wing" **he said shooting lasers at tyranomon. "You think a little addition will beat me. How do you like multiplacation." The moment he said that two more tyranomon came out of the trees.

"Meiko. Its time" lalamon called out as meiko nodded.

* * *

**Play unreleased champions version**

**"DNA" **

meiko began getting the glow davis had but pink. **"DNA Charge"**she said pointing the digivice to lalamon.

**"Lalamon digivolve to"**Both of lalamon arms got bigger and grew fingers. Her lower torso had longer legs and grew a tail. Her face changed from pink to a sunflower with sharp fangs and leafs behind its neck.

The flower had said its name. **"Sunflowmon" **

"Woah. Lalamon digivolved just like davis. Except she didnt hit anything." cody said amazed. "Theres no time to admire it cody. Let's just digivolve." armadillomon said.

* * *

**"Digiarmor energize."****"Armadillomon armor digivolve to"**

Stone had cover him forming digmon.

**"Digmon the drill of power".**

* * *

"Why not let us digivolve and let us fight" gatomon asked. "What are you afraid of" patamon shot at him.

"As long as I have this dark digivice, you'll never be able to digivolve. And you two are useless. I might as well destroy you ." the digimon emporer said. "Leave them alone" t.k shouted.

Breathing fire at them, gatomon and patamon were knocked into a tree.

"I thought cats are supposed to land on their feet" he said. "oh shut up" they had to run as the tyranomon had tried to stomp on them. **"Blaze blast"** two of them said.

Digmon had blocked their attack. "Hello boys, looks like you have cavities that need filling" he said spinning his drills.

**"Sunshine Beam" **sunflowmon said firing a beam at them. **"Mega burst" **geogreymon said firing a hotter ball if fire towards them The attack had hit head on. "Dangit theres to many of them" davis shouted.

"Weve got to find the other digieggs" cody yelled out. "We dont even know who they belong to" "It doesnt matter it's worth a try. T.k Kari. You guys go find the other digieggs." davis said. "Patamon. This way." t.k called out.

**"Mega flame" "Sunshine beam" "Gold rush"**** "eagle eyes" **their attacks had hit them but they didnt do much.

* * *

**Later**

Standing at the edge of the cliff was davis, yolei, cody and meiko. The three tyranomon were pushing there digimon back. "They're losing ground." cody called out. "Then I'll help them" davis said. Running to the controlled digimon davis had punched all three of them knocking them back. "Cmon geogreymon. Show them what you made of" davis called out.

"On it boss" geogreymon answered. **"Horn impulse"** hitting the digimon with his horn, geogreymon had knocked the tyranomon back even more.

"HEY GUYS" looking over, davis saw t.k and kari flying towards them on two new digimon. "Guess patamon and gatomon have armor digivolved ey" t.k just gave him a nod. Hopping down, t.k and kari watch a the two did their own thing. **"Golden Noos" **they created a rope around the tyranomon trapping them. **"Star shower" **pegasusmon said firing many stars at them. **"Rosetta stone" **nefertimon said shooting pink and red Crystal's at them.

Their attack had destroyed their dark ring breaking them out of the digimon emporers control.

* * *

**later**

"I want to get a digital picture of this for my computer scrapbook." kari said taking a picture of the sight in front of them.

* * *

**computer room**

"The photos turned out great. Except all the Tyranomon have red eye. I forgot, the all have red eye." kari said. "Wait till I get my hands on that digimon emporer" davis said. "You'll defeat the emperor, wont you t.k" kari asked t.k which caused davis to face fault on the fact she goes with that guy a lot. "I'm not sure kari. But well give it our best shot. We've never faced a enemy who was human before. How do we fight him" t.k said. "T.k brings up a very good point. We should all consider." cody stated.

"oh yeah, and what point is that." davis asked. "This is quite the little army we've put together so far."

(one explanation later)

"well, if we find out his human identify, we can stop him. What do you think meiko." cody asked. Meiko didn't answer him though as she was deep in thought.


	4. I'm doing it again

**As the chapter said. I'm doing it again.**

**What do I mean by doing it again.**

**Well, my friends, if you've read my stories since the beginning, you would've known that I've made crossovers using hyuns dojo powers.**

**Don't know who they are, well then its not my problem. Just search it up.**

**Anyways, as I said, I've done those things and just stopped and deleted every trace of them. Why, cause I thought they sucked.**

**But now I see its been a huge influence on me and decided to bring them back, but they'll be better. Trust me.**

**Suggestions are welcomed btw. And do your research.**


End file.
